The Painted Veil
by Brujhah
Summary: Basado en la novela de W.Somerset y la película de John Curran. Ino ha vivido toda su vida a la sombra de lo que se espera de ella, cuando conoce a Shino Aburame, un hombre tranquilo en quién ve la promesa de hacer lo que ella desea sin responder a los cánones de la estricta sociedad japonesa.Sin embargo todo esto cambiara cuando cometa un error aún más grande que casarse sin amor
1. Ino

_Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto y la base de la historia a William Somerset Maugham, la narración es mía y, obviamente, para ser un fic que se valga del nombre algunos cambios que acontecerán en la historia._

* * *

**I**

**Ino**

* * *

**_Región Septentorial de Huang Yao 1935.-_**

El camino parecía difuminarse a medida que forzaba la vista tratando de encontrar las estrechas curvas por las cuales realizaran el tortuoso viaje, no era algo que le interesara particularmente, solo quería distraerse aunque fuera unos segundos de su realidad. Sabía que una parte del viaje estaba terminado y si bien lo había odiado prefería que así fuera.

Recién amanecía y el cielo mostraba tonos azules y grisáceos, mezclados con la neblina húmeda de los amaneceres del verano. Un campo verde de pastizales que rozaban sus muslos se extendían a todo lo que daba la vista y, eran precisamente estos, los que había _disfrutado _del paisaje toda esa primera semana de extenuante viaje. La carreta desvencijada los dejó atrás con todo su equipaje, Shino caminaba de un lado a otro indiferente a su malestar, le dolía el trasero de tantas horas sentada; tres días en tren y dos en aquella carreta, que resultó tan estrecha como para que su marido, el conductor y ella a penas pudieran moverse, eso sin mencionar el equipaje. ¿Lo peor? Aún quedaban casi nueve días más.

Sin embargo, el poder estirar las piernas pareció aligerar en algo su espíritu, después de todo, ya nada podía empeorar. Sacudió la mano frente a su rostro espantando las moscas del lugar, dirigió una mirada perdida hacia lo que se extendía en su horizonte y nada, solo aquel repetitivo paisaje de montañas de piedra que parecieran cortadas con cuchillos gigantescos, era tan diferente a su hogar.

Un grupo de hombres cargados con palas y picas pasaron por su lado, evidentemente se dirigían a su lugar de trabajo; eran mayores aunque no viejos, lucían fuertes y estilizados, estaban quemados por el sol y de soslayo le miraron con desconfianza, con su esposo hicieron lo mismo, solo que al igual que a ella, Shino no les prestó atención.

Su marido comenzó a ordenar las maletas y el equipaje, sobre las cuales se acomodó. Ella hizo lo mismo en cuanto sus piernas se sintieron cansadas. Las horas de la mañana pasaron en absoluto silencio y las de la tarde le siguieron bajo el mismo hermetismo, hasta donde sabía una caravana iría por ellos, pero el grupo de trabajadores que viera esa mañana volvían a pasar por su lado y a lanzarles aquellas miradas desconfiadas y hostiles, antes de tener siquiera un atisbo de algún ruido en el camino. El único que había sentido durante la tarde se fue distanciando lentamente a medida que los obreros se alejaban por el estrecho camino que ya comenzaba a desaparecer difuminándose en la neblina.

Le parecía extraño que en el clima tropical de las regiones cercanas a Shanghái la neblina bajara cuando anochecía, era un fenómeno que jamás viera. Quiso hacerle una pregunta con respecto a ello a su esposo, pero cerró la boca antes de siquiera esperar que la idea tomara forma en su cabeza, fue cuando comenzó a lloviznar, no pasaron siquiera diez segundos para que la suave caída de agua se volviera torrencial. No le molestó, había sufrido un calor de espanto durante todo aquél día, ahora podría refrescarse. Volvió la vista hacia su marido, Shino leía en absoluto silencio bajo una sombrilla que había sacado quién sabe cuando, en ningún momento la miró, Ino se lo esperaba. Era evidente que a esas alturas lo que menos le interesaba a su esposo era su salud.

* * *

_Se habían conocido hace dos años, Shino aún recordaba lo diferente que le había parecido, verla caminar por el salón con un descaro propio de quienes no sienten interés en nada, lejos de ahuyentarlo pareció convencerlo de la extensión del mundo y sus personas. Decir que Ino lo había cautivado por su belleza no era del todo errado, era joven, bella y de una familia respetable. Cualquier defecto que pudiera existir era completamente subsanable, sobre todo considerando que él se creía capaz de entenderla, lo había hecho con solo verla. Ahí atrapada en medio de todas aquellas figuras de rectitud y seriedad – a las cuales él sabía, pertenecía- quizás por lo mismo en cuanto la viera se sintió, inexorablemente, atraído hacia ella._

_Cuando la conoció, la vio caminar entre la gente, vio como ella le dirigía una mirada de cortesía que no decía absolutamente nada y todo a la vez; no era él quién captara su atención, sino que solo era parte del paisaje y si ella le había sonreído desganada al toparse con su rostro, solo respondía a una convencionalidad social, nada más. De todas maneras se acercó, era un hombre adulto, no un adolescente, había recorrido la mitad del mundo en sus investigaciones y si bien para ella podía no significar nada, no se dejaría amedrentar por ello._

— _Buenas tardes— ella giró y en su rostro pudo ver la sorpresa y extrañeza juntas. La vio hacer un asentimiento a quién parecía ser su padre y, nuevamente, centrar la vista en él._

— _Buenas tardes — contestó. Ino se le quedó mirando, como si buscara en su rostro alguna respuesta a su repentino acercamiento, sin quererlo aquello le intranquilizó y toda la palabrería interna que le decía que él era un hombre de mundo se esfumó._

— _Me preguntaba…_

— _¿Qué? — Shino carraspeó._

— _Me preguntaba si le gustaría dar un paseo conmigo — Ino alzó las cejas y sonrió vagamente. Dejo de lado una copa, que solo en aquél momento notó llevaba con ella y asintió._

— _¿Por qué no? — contestó, Shino extendió su brazo y como era la costumbre ella lo cogió._

* * *

Un pequeño charco se hizo bajo su pie derecho y, como si fuera una niña, comenzó a balancearlo para ver en qué momento preciso, la punta de su zapato rozaba el agua, intentaba ver si es que podía formar los anillos de una intensidad mayor a las de las gotas que caían, solo que le fue imposible descifrarlo.

— _Ino, querida — levantó la vista de su libro en cuanto notó que su madre le hablaba. _

— _¿Si? _

— _¿Quién era el joven con quién hablabas anoche? — trató de hacer memoria, en aquella velada había hablado con muchos._

— _¿Cuál?_

— _El callado, serio — cierto, Shino Aburame le había invitado a dar un paseo y le acompaño por algunos minutos, sin cambiar en lo absoluto su tono de voz o siquiera abrir la boca._

— _Ah, él…— volvió la vista a su libro — supongo que es el que tu invitaste padre— Inoichi Yamanaka, quién también leía siquiera se inmutó por aquella acusación y solo respondió:_

— _No tengo idea de que hablas._

— _Yo lo invite — finalizó su tía, en ocasiones Ino olvidaba su presencia, era lo que mejor podía hacer, prestarle atención, llanamente era pasar malos ratos todos los días — su nombre en Shino Aburame, es doctor y trabaja para el gobierno en China. _

_Lo que le faltaba, que ahora, su tía estuviera entrometiéndose. De todas maneras no se mostró en lo absoluto sorprendida, Shino Aburame, siendo de un clan reconocido en Konoha no había llamado en lo absoluto su atención._

— _¿Funcionario del gobierno?_

—_Ya sabes, de Japón— agregó su madre. Ino volvió a su lectura._

— _Como sea — interrumpió su tía — me topé con él y su madre el sábado, me invitaron a cenar y yo les devolví la gentileza._

— _Qué alivio que no ocurriera en tu casa — dijo la chica visiblemente molesta, aunque decidida a no mostrarlo, habría sido una señal de debilidad. Ignoró la mirada de su tía y sus padres, si la respondía vendrían los regaños._

— _No sabía que debieran imponerme los gustos — dijo._

— _Solo era un intento ¿te ha gustado? — preguntó su madre._

— _No realmente._

— _¿Qué tiene de malo? — preguntó su padre. _

— _¿Está enamorado de ti? —agregó su tía, Ino no pudo evitar sonreír._

— _No lo sé._

— _Creí que a estas alturas sabrías si es que un hombre te ama o no._

— _Es demasiado rápido — rescató su madre. _

— _Gracias — contestó, realmente conforme de que esta hubiera intervenido en su favor — de todas maneras lo que importa es si yo estoy enamorada de él… y no es así._

— _Debes tener cuidado Ino, el tiempo pasa y no precisamente para volverse más joven — en momentos como ese Ino recordaba porque prefería ignorar a la hermana de su padre. _

_Era usual que a los veinte y tres años las mujeres ya estuvieran casadas y con hijos, Ino pronto cumpliría los veinte y cinco, y sin saber porque su tía parecía especialmente horrorizada de ello. De todas maneras que se mantuviera soltera hasta esa edad era un avance de la época, las únicas mujeres con profesión eran las Geishas y aún así estaban atadas a las convencionalidades de la edad, lo mismo que ella, pero siendo de una familia de comerciantes y con todas sus primas menores ya casadas, todos la observaban como si tuviera una enfermedad incurable._

— _¿Cuánto tiempo esperas que tu padre te siga manteniendo? — preguntó la mujer._

— _El tiempo que sea necesario — volvió a rescatar su madre, mirando fijamente a Inoichi, esperando algún gesto de él para su hermana. Sin embargo su padre solo le miró, a ella, a su madre y a su tía. _

_Sin decir nada más Ino se puso de pie y abandonó el salón._

* * *

_Cuando se volvieron a encontrar Shino lució más nervioso y errático que la primera vez, acciones involuntarias que sin duda nacían de la obligación de mostrarse más conversador y galante._

Las voces resonaron por sobre la lluvia y la sincronización de los pasos le dijeron que un grupo relativamente numeroso se acercaba, ya con el solo hecho de escuchar algo más que solo las gotas de agua caer, Ino se dio por agradecida. Cuando su vista los pudo ver, contó alrededor de veinte o veinte y cinco, ni muy viejos, ni muy jóvenes curtidos por el sol, delgados y fibrosos.

Otro eterno viaje daría inicio.

— _Mi tía dice que eres doctor._

— _No es correcto, soy entomólogo y me especializo en la etno entomología, aunque para diferenciarme del resto de mi familia, también estudie bacteriología — ya a Ino le parecía que era de esa manera, muchos títulos de cosas que le parecían interesante a muy pocas personas. Sin embargo le sonrió y agregó._

— _Se oye interesante — Shino bajo la cabeza con cuidado._

— _Asumo que no tiene idea de que se trata._

— _Efectivamente— el muchacho asintió con tranquilidad._

— _No es obligatorio que lo sepa. Estudio insectos como la base de todo ello, también investigo las propiedades que el humano da a cada uno de estos, pero eso es algo a lo que toda mi familia se dedica, busqué centrarme en los micro organismos tratando de averiguar cómo es que transmiten las enfermedades._

— _Que encantador — contestó con sutil sarcasmo._

— _Extraño que así le parezca, yo diría que es todo lo contrario._

* * *

_Fue en la tercera ocasión en que se vieron cuando él le pidió matrimonio. Ino ya había sido advertida por su padre y su tía, solo su madre le brindó el apoyo necesario al decirle que de no quererlo no estaba obligada a casarse, pero ella lo sabía. Sabía que de no terminar todo ahí, pronto su tía traería a alguien más para que ella tuviera que darse el trabajo se mostrarse interesada, y lo cierto es que si bien Shino no le atraía, tampoco le disgustaba, era caballeroso, atento, inteligente, moralmente intachable y serio. Tenía un buen trabajo y, por sobre todo, le daba la oportunidad de salir de su hogar, de recorrer el mundo y conocer otros lugares y parajes, lejos de la intromisión de su tía, la indiferencia de su padre y la sobre protección de su madre. _

_Con Shino a su lado, perfectamente podría ser libre, sabía que con los años las mujeres moldeaban a los hombres y ella tenía la enorme ventaja de ser increíblemente bella y encantadora cuando convenía a sus intereses, así volver loco a un hombre como Shino, no sería un trabajo difícil._

— _¿No has notado que estoy enamorado de ti? — más que la petición propia de matrimonio, fue esa declaración la que efectivamente le sorprendió. Solo se habían visto un par de veces… _

— _Bueno… Shino-kun, nunca lo demostraste — que extraño era estar ahí, recibiendo aquellas palabras y contestándolas sin siquiera sentir ardor en el rostro, sin estar nerviosa. Muy diferente de lo que ocurría con el muchacho. Shino boqueó, se balanceó sobre sus pies y habló:_

— _Bueno — la palabra murió en su boca, antes de poder adelantar nada más, Ino solo esperó —… bueno, yo… quería hacerlo — Shino bajó la vista, evidentemente, incapaz de cubrir el rubor de su rostro de otra manera que no fuera esa — es difícil, yo… pero no dudes, lo siento… es decir, está ahí, no es que sienta sentirlo… quiero decir, que lamente sentirlo — el muchacho guardó silencio. Su torpeza no pudo menos enternecerle. De todas maneras estaba incómoda y para tranquilizar a su interlocutor le sonrió y dijo:_

— _No sé si esa sea la manera más ortodoxa de decirlo — Shino volvió a bajar la vista._

— _No, tienes razón. Pero soy pésimo en este tipo de cosas, estoy algo nervioso y no quería irme sin decírtelo antes…_

— _¿Irte?_

— _Si, debo volver pronto a China y no tengo tiempo para ser prudente, sin embargo sé que es un asunto que debes pensar con cuidado ¿Puedo esperar tu respuesta para cuando regrese?_

— _Eh, bueno, no niego que me tomas por sorpresa… nunca te había visto de una manera romántica._

— _Lo imagino, pero con el tiempo suelo ser muy tratable._

— _Todo es tan repentino._

— _Prometo hacer todo en mi poder para que seas feliz— la firmeza del muchacho le abrumaba, no le quedo más que desviar su atención, mirar hacia otro lado, frente a ella un joven le ofrecía todo su esfuerzo para hacerla feliz y que a si mismo se vendía como alguien que con el tiempo podría ser muy tratable._

* * *

"Tratable"

Volteó la vista hacia su esposo, ahí sentado sin siquiera alzar la vista hacia ella, perdido en la lectura que durante todo aquél viaje había servido para ignorarla, la cual ciertamente le resultaba mucho más interesante que su joven esposa.

_Recordaba haber contestado antes de que Shino se marchara, no lo hizo tanto por que esperaba un buen futuro, sino porque en su casa se habían dado por vencida con ella. Incluso lo que le parecía sobre protección de su madre, entendió, no era otra cosa que lástima. Y si lo veía fríamente, ella misma se estaba condenando a tolerar todo aquello, cuando ya se le había ofrecido una salida digna y ventajosa. Actuando con lógica la tomó y se complació al notar que todo era como Shino lo había predicho, el trato cambio positivamente a medida que pasaban más tiempo juntos, así mismo él se mostró más que diligente en su actitud de prometido y completamente reconfortante en cuanto se casaron. En la noche de bodas fue tranquilo y considerado lo que no marcó ninguna gran sorpresa o cambio en lo que Ino había esperado de un matrimonio tan programado como el que ambos sostenían. _

_Tuvieron su luna de miel, en la cual recorrieron Europa y en cuanto regresaron se prepararon para su nuevo viaje, esta vez definitivo a Shanghái, todo aquello le dio a Ino el tiempo justo y necesario para pasarlo con su familia; es decir muy poco. Por lo que podría decirse que se sentía conforme con su matrimonio, había resultado un buen negocio para ella._

* * *

_Fue Shanghái, sin embargo, la que cambió todas las expectativas, la ciudad fue un golpe a sus sentidos del que le costó recobrarse. Resultaba fascinante y caótica en una manera que Ino jamás había imaginado, ser arrastrada en esos pequeños carros a saltos de un lado hacia otro, si bien no dejaba de incomodarle seguían siendo una novedad, era tan diferente de Konoha y del Japón mismo, las pequeñas y sucias calles que así mismo estaban llenas de colores brillantes y olores espesos. _

_Shino poseía una casa de cuatro pisos en un barrio de la ciudad exclusivo para extranjeros, la mayoría eran comisionados de sus países, gerentes de empresas, cónsules y embajadores. Situación que era la promesa segura de una vida social rica en roce internacional. Le resultaba grato verse a sí misma rodeada de la mejor clase de cada una de las naciones que en aquél momento se disputaban el puerto de Shanghái, solteros norteamericanos, matrimonios ingleses, soldados alemanes y monjas francesas, la cuales siempre le habían causado curiosidad ante lo que decía de ellas; que estaban casadas con Cristo, asumía que se trataba de algún tipo de sacerdotisa, pero Shino le explicó que era mucho más complejo que eso. No le importó que la respuesta de su marido fuera tan escueta, ella ya tendría el tiempo de averiguarlo. _

_Shino mantenía solo un criado para que se preocupara de los asuntos de su hogar, sin embargo al llegar Ino, contrató a dos mujeres más, eran madre e hija y ambas hablaban el japonés. Asumió que su marido trataba de buscarle compañía, sin entender, como todos los hombres lo inapropiado de ello, lo cierto es que tampoco le importó, con el tiempo se lo haría ver y cuando la temporada de fiestas iniciara ya tendría con quien hablar. _

_La torpeza inicial de su marido, que le causara ternura, bastante seguido se convertía en frustración; Shino no tenía la costumbre de hablar a menos de que tuviera algo que decir, por lo que muchos de sus comentarios irrelevantes u obvios, solían quedar sin respuesta o como mínimo con un vago asentimiento. A veces era desesperante, tanto como aquél clima tropical._

— _Llueve a cantaros — observó en una ocasión, como siempre su marido guardó silencio. Ino creía que era debido a su trabajo; Shino solía concentrarse de manera casi obstinada al punto en que nada más existía a su alrededor, pero esa noche decidió que no —… acabo de decir que está lloviendo a cantaros — para asegurarse de que él le escuchara Ino giró sobre sus talones y centró la vista en él. Shino estaba inclinado sobre una máquina de escribir, tomaba notas sobre un cuaderno y las copiaba al papel que salía de esta._

— _Lo escuché — Ino soltó un suspiro._

— _¿Por qué no contestaste entonces? — solo entonces Shino alzo la vista hacia ella._

— _Ehm, lo lamento fue descortés de mi parte — Ino volvió a soltar otro suspiro, era la mejor forma de comunicación que había desarrollado en su matrimonio._

_Sin decir nada más abandonó el salón y se dirigió a su habitación, la lluvia golpeaba con fuerza los ventanales de esta y en su compañía Ino se durmió. Aquellas primeras semanas soñaba a menudo con su debut en la élite de Shanghái, se veía vestida con galas occidentales y aprendiendo los idiomas de cada uno de sus futuros conocidos, los veía viéndola como el fascinante ser que era, con su cabello dorado y sus ojos azules, algo completamente extraño en su país y no pudo evitar sonreír como una niña cuando se despertó con todas esas ideas en su cabeza._

_Solo que las lluvias pasaron y la temporada de fiestas tras ellas, sin que nadie le dirigiera invitación alguna. Ino pasó veladas solitarias llenas del calor húmedo de una estación que parecía no tener fin, asfixiante y espesa, con la elocuente compañía de su esposo, con el sonido de su máquina de escribir cerrando todas las noches en que ella trataba de conversar sobre las banalidades que rodeaban aquél; su nuevo mundo. Abocado a su trabajo Shino a penas contestaba con meros asentimientos y disculpas, cada vez que ella lo regañaba por su silencio, pasaba horas en el laboratorio y si bien, era parte de su papel mostrarse interesada en lo que él hacía, lo cierto es que no sentía empatía alguna por aquella actividad, después de todo Shino Aburame, su esposo jamás solía interesarse por sus lo que ella hacia o lo que fuera que le gustara, había tan poco de eso en aquella silenciosa casa. De a poco solo comenzaron a correr sombras de un lado a otro, Xien Hu y su hija, habían perfeccionado el arte sigilo al nivel de los ninjas de su aldea y parecían mirarla con oprobio cada vez que alguno de sus pasos marcaba una mayor cantidad de decibeles que los permitidos. _

_Intentó por las suyas conocer la ciudad, pero Shanghái no tuvo el mismo efecto aquella segunda vez; demasiado poblada, demasiado laberíntica, la experiencia inicial de fascinación en sus calles, rápidamente cambió al miedo expectante, no era comparable a su tranquila villa y menos a su estructurada nación. Lo sórdido parecía estar a la orden del día y a plena vista, lo que la obligó a replantearse que tan capacitada estaba para llevar aquella vida de mujer casada en un país donde no conocía a nadie, donde no hablaba el idioma y con un marido al que no amaba._

* * *

**_N/A: Buenas nuevas, hace algunos meses leí la novela y anoche me topé con la película, esta es una historia de amor como las que me gustan por lo que buscando entre uno y otro personaje de anime al cual adaptarle me topé con una pareja que ha gustado mucho en mi único fic de Naruto, además la forma en la cual son interpretados en la película, por Edward Norton y Naomi Watts, no pudo menos que hacerme un reflejo de lo que serían Ino y Shino, ya en una edad adulta rodeados por las costumbres y sociedad de la época. _**

**_Espero lo disfruten, es posible que este lo terminé con mayor celeridad, ya que si bien esta basado en una novela, tomaré el ritmo de narración de la película. _**

**_Atte.-_**

**_Brujhah.-_**


	2. Shino

_Muy recomendable para la lectura, el soundtrack de la película The Painted Veil compuesta por Alexandre Desplat, sobre todo Gnossienne I de Erik Satie._

* * *

**II**

**Shino**

* * *

La caravana descargó cerca de la media noche, solo después de cuatro horas Shino accedió a tomar un descanso, le parecía imperativo el demorar lo menos posible, aunque realmente de haberlo querido así... No, si Ino le preguntaba, él ya sabía que respuesta darle, no cuestionaría sus propios métodos, solo por tratar de ser _considerado_ con ella.

Después del aquél día de asfixiante silencio, la noche llegó como un alivio para el cuerpo, aunque no para su mente, sin embargo Shino siempre había sido bueno controlando sus pensamientos, por lo que dejó de lado aquellas ideas y se centró en los datos que la embajada británica le había entregado. Uno de los hombres se acercó a ofrecerle agua, solo entonces se permitió relajarse, soltó el cuello de su camisa y después de dar un trago mojó uno de los pañuelos que Ino le regalara en su primer cumpleaños como su esposo.

Cerró los ojos centrándose en los datos de su libreta. A penas amaneciera seguirían su viaje al pueblo de Mei Tan Fu, el sonido de unas pisadas más débiles que las del resto sonó. Cuando alzó la vista se topó frente a frente con su esposa. Desvió su mirada de ella, no quería ceder ante el influjo de su presencia.

— ¿Ino?

— Me, me preguntaba si es que nos queda mucho viaje aun — si, les quedaban nueve días aún, paso hojas con mayor velocidad, había perdido la concentración.

— Creí haberte dicho que eran dos semanas de viaje, según recuerdo solo llevamos cinco días — Ino no le contesto y él, él solo se quedó ahí tratando de entender el mensaje encriptado que él mismo había escrito en su pequeña libreta.

Su mente siempre se perdía con facilidad en los recovecos de la información, o en su defecto en las funciones de su trabajo. Lo hizo para la embajada japonesa en Francia, Tailandia y Nueva Zelanda, siempre con el alero de la universidad de Tokio, casa central en la cual llevaba sus investigaciones, la actualidad política de China le había impedido el obtener el mismo patrocinio, por lo que fue derivado a la embajada alemana quienes auspiciaron sus investigaciones. De todas maneras entre sus papeles tanto él, como su joven esposa eran ciudadanos del Japón.

No se trataba tanto de algo que él habría decidido hacer, sino más bien de lo que se esperaba de su trabajo, ahí todo perdía el esquema original cuando incluyó dentro de sus planes el pedir en matrimonio a Ino Yamanaka. Se conocían de la niñez y si bien jamás fueron cercanos, estaba muy lejos de su cabeza el siquiera pensar que ella podría ser capaz de engañarle. Dentro de la educación primaría de cada mujer, ya fuera en su aldea o país, estaba la lealtad y la nobleza. Por lo que no podía dejar de preguntarse, si es que aquél engaño lo había fomentado él, o en su defecto todo había sido culpa de ella.

_Mieke Müller, era una bellísima mujer con dificultades para hablar el japonés, que su esposo, Albretch no tenía. Shino no lo negaba, el sujeto era encantador, capaz de sacarlo de su caparazón social y hablar con tranquilidad sobre lo que fuera. Por lo mismo, considerando el tiempo que Ino pasaba encerrada en casa y la terrible experiencia que fue para ella el tratar de conocer Shanghái, accedió a la invitación que se le hizo, después de todo nada malo podría pasar cuando dos matrimonios se reunían. _

_Incluso se alegró de que su esposa, finalmente, estuviera haciendo más amistades que las dos criadas del hogar. No le pareció ni raro, ni incorrecto que en aquella velada ella y Albretch hablara y rieran, él estaba en lo propio con Mieke. Después de considerar aquella velada un éxito, claramente estas fueron repitiéndose con el tiempo. _

_En el club de campo la embajada británica, él único existente en la ciudad, solían tomar el té juntas; Mieke e Ino, y bajo los ruegos de la primera, su esposa comenzó a acudir a la casa de los Müller para que se le enseñara el alemán. Con nada de ello Shino tuvo conflicto alguno. Las veladas en la casa de los Müller se multiplicaron mientras ambas mujeres se hacían amigas. Indiferentes a lo que ocurría en Europa, tanto él como Albretch eran invitados usuales a las reuniones en la embajada británica o americana._

_Siendo que siempre se había considerado tranquilo, jamás puso objeción alguna a que Ino compartiera con el resto, después del primer año ya hablaba con fluidez el alemán, además del inglés. Aquellas reuniones le servían tanto de práctica como para aprender. Quizás estaba embobado en la imagen que su esposa ofrecía cuando irradiaba felicidad que por ello fue incapaz de ver las señales, hasta que claro, todo fue demasiado evidente. _

_La tarde en que les descubrió sencillamente no reaccionó a nada, estaba el tenue aroma de Ino por toda la casa y otro que le resultó indescifrable, aunque familiar, de un momento a otro se sintió estúpido cargando el regalo que Inoichi había enviado para su hija y cuando estuvo frente a la puerta todo se hizo claro; tras ella Ino estaba con otro hombre, pudo escuchar la orden de silencio y calculando sin tener nada claro en su cabeza cogió la manilla de la puerta. _

_Entonces lo dejó, dejó el regalo y dejó la manilla. Sabía que estaba enojado y furioso, que de verlos existía la remota pero real posibilidad de cometer un grave error, en vez de eso los dejó, la presión que nació en su pecho se apago cuando entendió que estaba derrotado y triste. Volvió a su trabajo. No recordaba nada de lo ocurrido tras ello. Sin embargo, tal cual Ino siempre le reclamara, su cabeza comenzó a ejecutar el plan bajo el cual no dejaría escapar a su esposa. Tomando en consideración tanto lo que sentía en aquél momento, como lo experimentado cuando lo entendió todo, supo que realmente estaba enamorado de ella, la quería para sí, solo para sí. _

_Solo le quedaba saber de quién se trataba._

* * *

Shino sacudió la cabeza, el sol comenzó a darle en el rostro obligándole a parpadear y luego despertar, el pequeño campamento ya se levantaba y obligándose a seguir con su plan paso por paso, también lo hizo.

El partido nazi había enviado a Albretch para hacer las conexiones iniciales con su país y evidentemente, con alguien como Müller a su cabeza semejante misión no podría fallar. Por mucho tiempo que hubiera pasado de ello, no podía dejar de sentirse estúpido.

_Cuando supo que estaba a solas, solo entró en la habitación de su esposa. Usualmente solía anunciarse, no le gustaba entrometerse sin dar las debidas señales de respeto por el espacio personal. Solo que en aquél momento le pareció más urgente lo que debía de hacer. _

_Ino se mostró sorprendida de su irrupción, pero se tranquilizó de inmediato. No podía dejar de irritarle la forma en la cual su esposa se había convertido en tan buena actriz, sobre todo considerando que desde que le conociera le había resultado demasiado transparente. _

— _Llegaste temprano— dijo volviendo el rostro al espejo, tan natural como siempre._

— _Lo siento — y quiso morderse la lengua por decirlo —necesito hablar contigo._

— _Que sea después del baño — al menos tenía la decencia, o sentimiento de culpa para no presentarse frente a él con el aroma de Müller sobre su cuerpo. Pero no le pareció adecuado, a cada segundo que pasaba sentía que su determinación flaqueaba._

— _Me temo que es demasiado importante para ello querida y no puede esperar— dirigió sus pasos con lentitud, sintiendo como la calma, de a poco volvía a sus miembros. Sabía que se trataba de su cabeza, que era esta la que ordenando sus ideas y palabras lo necesitaba calmo y tranquilo. Sintió como ella lo seguía, se volteó y le habló:_

— _Toma asiento por favor — Ino obedeció — ¿Conoces un lugar llamado Mei Tan Fu?_

— _No — contestó como si suspirara._

— _Bueno… hace algunos días apareció en el periódico, es un pequeño pueblo del interior, está en las inmediaciones del Yangtzé. Han declarado una epidemia de colera en el lugar y según los informes de Hatake Kakashi, se trata de la peor que se ha visto en la región, el médico oficial del gobierno a cargo ha fallecido, al igual que una familia de misioneros americanos. Hay un convento dirigido por monjas francesas que funciona como hospital… hacen lo que pueden pero según Kakashi, la gente sigue cayendo como moscas… — dio un corto suspiro y continuó — me he ofrecido como voluntario para ir a ese lugar y hacerme cargo._

— _Pero… ¿por qué? — estuvo a punto de sentirse desarmado, al creer, ingenuamente que a ella le preocupaba su posición. Después recordó que Ino no era así. Que si bien era una muchacha de buen corazón no dejaba de ser alguien que vivía en su propio mundo. _

—_Necesitan un médico._

—_Pero tú no eres doctor, eres entomólogo, bacteriólogo._

— _Estoy licenciado en medicina y el hecho de ser científico resulta más provechoso en esta situación._

— _¿No es acaso demasiado peligroso? — aquello era una buena señal, un indicio de que ella estaba viendo mucho más allá de su propia burbuja._

— _Supongo que si, lo es. Mei Tan Fu, queda a dos semanas de viaje, la primera parte se hace en tren, después en carruaje, pero para llegar al pueblo tendremos que hacerlo en palanquín— los ojos de Ino se centraron en él con una fijeza que jamás había visto._

— _¿A qué te refieres con tendremos?_

— _No esperaras ir caminando._

— _¿Y tu esperas que yo vaya?_

— _Asumí que yendo yo, no pondrías objeciones a hacerlo tú también._

— _Es más que claro que no es el lugar adecuado para una mujer._

— _En el pueblo hay mujeres, querida._

— _Es sencillamente una locura el solo ir — Ino bajó la vista y la volvió a fijar en él, esta vez con mayor frialdad. — ¿Por qué debería?_

— _¿Para animarme y confortarme cuando lo necesite? — preguntó serio e irónico al mismo tiempo._

— _No, es una locura — sentenció decidida — no iré — se coloco de pie, para Shino era como si en vez de negarse, ella estuviera contando hacia atrás los segundos precisos en los cuales su paciencia estallaría — la sola idea de que me lo sugieras es… horrible —y comenzó a alejarse de él. De nuevo sintió el aroma de Müller, ¿sabría acaso Ino que se trataba del perfume que su hija le regalaba? Su corazón comenzó a bombear sangre con mayor velocidad y, si bien trató de evitarlo, su voz sonó apresurada y quebrada cuando dijo:_

— _Perfecto, entonces mañana llamaré a tu padre y te devolveré con él — tal cual lo imaginó, aquello la detuvo._

Llevaban cinco horas de viaje y el sol ya les golpeaba inclemente, además el palanquín en ningún momento aliviaba la tensión de sus piernas. Dio la orden y los hombres le bajaron, no era justo para ellos, aun cuando se tratara de su trabajo el recorrer todo aquél camino con él sobre sus hombros. La caravana se detuvo y retrocedió los pasos necesarios para llegar al que transportaba a su esposa.

— Ya pasa del medio día, preferiría continuar pero si quieres que nos detengamos está bien— la voz de Ino sonó decepcionada y molesta cuando le contestó:

— No quisiera arruinar tu horario, sabemos lo mucho que te importa mi comodidad — por él estaba bien.

— Perfecto, continuaremos.

* * *

— _Me temo que me tomaste por un tonto, querida— efectivamente lo había sido y la expresión de su esposa lo decía todo._

— _No sé de que hablas — dijo ella, pero su labio inferior temblaba, solo en aquél momento se dio cuenta de que mentía, era entendible, estaba nerviosa y acorralada._

— _¿No? Te lo explicaré claramente, te devolveré a tu padre por adúltera y nombraré a Albretch Müller como tu amante — no hicieron falta más palabras, con un autocontrol digno de cualquiera de su propia familia, Shino Aburame vio a su esposa retroceder y volver a tomar asiento. Puso ambas manos sobre sus rodillas e inclinó la cabeza, tal cual lo haría un niño que es atrapado haciendo algo malo._

— _Lo lamento Shino, sé que esto es muy desagradable, pero por favor no lo volvamos en algo más horrible de lo que ya es — era una petición lógica, pero a Shino le parecía que no quería pensar lógicamente en aquél momento, eso desbarataba su plan y, claramente, la alejaría de él._

— _Desde luego, estoy de acuerdo ¿Qué propones que hagamos? — no quiso sonar sarcástico, pero asumió que estaba más herido de lo que quería admitir._

— _Dejar que regrese con mi familia tranquilamente._

— _¿Tú, dejarme a mí? ¿Por qué motivo? ¿Qué deberé explicar a mi familia? — Ino se apretó las manos en un gesto que había visto en una antigua amiga. _

— _Es, es lo que haría un caballero, yo…_

— _Antes que nada, deberías darme una sola razón por la cual debería pensar en ti— interrumpió. Ino negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos, cuando los abrió estos brillaban._

— _Por favor Shino, no es necesario que… — suspiró — no quisimos lastimar a nadie… pero Albretch y yo… lo siento tanto, estamos enamorados — la sinceridad de su respuesta y su disculpa no pudieron menos que convencerlo que así era, su esposa se había enamorado de otro. Quiso reír para mostrar su desprecio ante aquella idea, pero no hizo nada, solo se quedó sopesando aquella información. ¿Lo cambiaba todo o no? ¿Podría ser su esposa tan ingenua? — Queremos casarnos… — dio un par de pasos por el salón y se llevó la mano a su frente, como nunca le ocurriera, estaba sudando._

— _¿En serio? — no, aquello no debía cambiar absolutamente nada —… siempre supe que no eras brillante, pero jamás creí que fueras realmente una tonta— Ino sacudió el rostro con comprensión y continuó._

— _Si te hace sentir mejor, adelante, puedes lastimarme — no, no le hacía sentir mejor, pero tampoco imaginaba otro tipo de consuelo. Que se sintiera tan estúpida como él —… pero deberás acostumbrarte, nos amamos — la amenaza implícita en aquella declaración le hizo dejar de lado cualquier consideración que estuviera analizando para con ella —y… ¡estamos hartos de todo este secreto, de tener que conformarnos con tan poco! — Shino sacudió su cabeza y fijó la vista en ella, su pose de arrepentimiento había cambiado, ahora se mostraba acechante, dispuesta al ataque._

_Ella realmente estaba enamorada y creía en el amor que su amante le profesaba. _

_"Entonces ¿Yo sobro acá?"_

_Negó nuevamente y contra atacó._

— _Solo te falta maldecir el día en que me conociste — dijo alzando la voz._

— _No te burles de mi— ¿Él burlarse de ella?_

— _Es gracioso que lo digas… sobre todo cuando pienso en todo lo que hice para tratar de hacerte feliz, pretendiendo que me interesaba toda esa palabrería sobre la élite de Shanghái, como si fuera lo más importante del mundo… — Ino no lo dejó continuar, se puso de pie, furiosa._

— _No tengo por qué escuchar esto — pero él era más rápido y fuerte, antes de que abandonara la habitación la cogió del brazo y acercando su rostro al de ella, fríamente dijo._

— _No vuelvas, jamás, a interrumpirme — el rostro de su esposa mostró miedo ante aquellas palabras, pero no daría paso atrás con ello y sin soltarla la lanzó al sofá — siéntate — ahora estaba a centímetros y el aroma de Müller inundaba sus fosas nasales con la potencia de un gas venenoso — Cuando me casé contigo sabía que eras egoísta y malcriada, pero de todas maneras te amaba, sabía que solo te casabas conmigo para alejarte de tu hogar y que me utilizabas para poder conocer el mundo, era mi promesa y no me quejaría por ello y esperé a que algún día sintieras algo más hacia mí, siquiera estaba pidiendo que correspondieras mis sentimientos, solo algo más. Me equivoqué, no tienes esa capacidad — Ino no levantó la mirada para verle, pero aún así habló, no esperaba menos. La Ino que él conocía era una luchadora._

— _Si un hombre no tiene lo suficiente para que una mujer lo ame… es su culpa, no la de ella._

— _Como quieras, mañana partimos o te devuelvo con tu padre._

— _¿Crees acaso que Albretch te dejará llevarme a ese lugar, a meterme en medio de esa peste?— Shino giró sobre sus talones, se llevó ambas manos tras la espalda y contestó:_

—_Querida, no creo que Albretch tenga algo que decir con respecto a esto —y dejando a su esposa atrás procedió a retirarse. _

— _Es cierto— interrumpió su paso ella — todo lo que has dicho lo es, me casé contigo aunque no te amaba, pero eso ya lo sabías ¿No eres acaso tan culpable como yo de que nuestro matrimonio no funcionara? — era lo lógico y Shino no podía quitarle ese crédito, quizás el envenenarse no era una idea del todo buena. _

— _Tienes razón… toda la razón. Bien, esto es lo que haremos._

* * *

_Después del trauma que había significado su primera salida a Shanghái a solas, la urgencia de su actual situación no le pareció en lo absoluto un problema. Recorrió las calles en medio de una extensa agitación, después sabría que un tendero japonés empleado de un diplomático británico había dado muerte a un sindicalista chino, lo que había generado huelgas en todas las compañías extranjeras. No le importó todo aquello, ver a Albretch era su única salida, la única que su esposo le había dado._

_Nada podía salir mal, sabía que él la amaba, mucho más de lo que Shino decía haberlo hecho. Albretch le hacía sentirse completa y feliz. Un sentimiento tan verdadero podría superar cualquiera obstáculo, cualquiera. Con aquella convicción se citó con él en el club inglés, el tiempo apremiaba así que no tardó en decir lo que venía oprimiendo su pecho._

— _Amor, lo sabe — la reacción en los ojos claros de su amante le dio a entender que no hacían falta más palabras. Así era la relación entre ambos._

— _¿No te comprometiste o si? — nerviosa negó ¿Qué le diría si contestaba que ella no había ocultado nada, que había sido completamente honesta con su marido?_

— _Quiere devolverme con mi padre, dirá que soy adúltera y te nombrara a ti como el responsable._

— _Bastardo— nervioso lo vio sacar un cigarrillo._

— _Dice que tiene pruebas._

— _Lo negaremos, no puede probar nada, además no se arriesgara al escándalo— fue cuando Ino se acercó, no pudo evitar sonreírle era el primer paso para salir de aquello y estar juntos._

— _Pero es que no habrá ningún escándalo. Aceptó el que yo volviera a casa sola, él cargara con la culpa — Albretch se giró hacia ella, visiblemente aliviado._

— _Eso no es tan terrible ¿O sí? — Ino comenzó a temblar de solo pensar en la idea de regresar a su hogar, aun cuando de ello se culpara a Shino, entonces ya no se sintió tan segura de que Albretch fuera aceptar, las tradiciones en su país eran tan diferentes a las de Europa. Un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Albretch se acercó a ella y la abrazó tiernamente — tranquila todo saldrá bien — Ino asintió y se alejó un poco para nuevamente ver el rostro del hombre de quién se había enamorado — buen lío en el que nos hemos metido — le dijo sonriéndole, no pudo menos que responder a ese gesto y sonreír ella también. _

— _Sin, sin embargo su proposición viene con una condición — Albretch le miró serio, frunció el ceño algo aburrido y contestó:_

— _No tengo mucho dinero._

— _No, no es eso lo que quiere— Ino tragó con fuerza, era el momento de hacerlo y decirlo — Acepto a dejarme ir, si es tu esposa se divorcia de ti… — bajo la vista — y si… _

— _¿Si Qué?_

— _Y si prometes pedirme como esposa — Albretch la besó cariñosamente en la mejilla y luego en la cabeza. _

— _Querida, pase lo que pase… Mieke no debe enterarse— Ino no pudo evitar sobresaltarse, fijó sus ojos llorosos en Albretch._

— _¿De qué estás hablando?_

— _De que no podemos solo pensar en nosotros, conozco a mi esposa y es demasiado católica, no se divorciará por nada del mundo— fueron las palabras que resquebrajaron su corazón._

— _Me mentiste._

— _No, no lo hice, yo te amo, estoy enamorado de ti— Ino bajó la vista, comenzó a sentir ardor en su pecho y un enojo que crecía mientras más tiempo pasaba en aquella habitación._

— _Pero no quieres estar conmigo._

— _No puedo estar contigo — Ino rió, pero la mueca en su rostro pronto paso a pena, las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas más amargas que nunca y sin mirar atrás abandonó la habitación._

* * *

— _Iré contigo — el alivio que supuso para él aquella información, como todo lo que fueran sentimientos, no se reflejo en su rostro, sin embargo Ino lucía más decidida que nunca, siquiera le miró cuando pasó de largo por su lado a preparar su equipaje._

Su palanquín se movió bruscamente cuando otra caravana, contraria al camino tomado pasó. Era un cortejo fúnebre, y si bien era obvio, se trataba de la muerte dándole la bienvenida al que sería su hogar por los próximos meses.

No ingresaron por el pueblo, sino que fueron directamente por un camino alto que los llevaba a una pequeñísima villa compuesta por cuatro casas, todas en estado semi derruido supusieron una gran decepción para su esposa, la cual desde luego ella no ocultó. A plena vista tras una valla de madera, estaba lo que podría considerarse el más elegante de los barrios de Mei Tan Fu, y el ambiente no podía ser más desfavorecedor, calles áridas y un sol inclemente, en medio de un creciente silencio.

La casa de madera de la cual estaba tomando posesión en aquél momento, solo tenía un recibidor que servía como comedor, una cocina, un diminuto pasillo que llevaba a las alcobas, al final de este una tina de baño saturada en sarro, que indicaba hacia el sur una entrada de las habitaciones y al norte la otra. Nada se había tocado desde que el misionero norte americano falleciera ahí, junto a toda su familia. Quedaban algunas fotos y cuadros colgados, imágenes piadosas que Shino ya había visto con anterioridad, deidades cristianas a las que los occidentales tanto rezaban, todo aquél cuadro se le hacía más y más triste. Pero, como usualmente lo hiciera, dejó de lado aquellas ideas, ahora debía concentrarse.

Por lo que podía entender Ino se había acostumbrado a la usanza europea de dormir a solas, a menos que entre ambos se produjera el acto del coito, decisión que él había respetado. No es que fuera a cambiar de idea con aquello, en aquél momento podía ser cruel e indiferente, pero forzar a una mujer incluso a su esposa, se le hacía de pocos hombres. La vio en la que fuera la habitación de las niñas, había cogido algo de la cama y solo por los movimientos que Ino realizó identificó una pequeña muñeca.

— No deberías tocar eso, es posible que las niñas murieran en esa cama _— _Ino dejó caer el peligroso juguete, pero no se dejó conmover por ello _—_ puedes usar este como tu cuarto_._

Una mujer anciana llegó a ayudarles en la tarde, entre ella, Ino y él, sacaron todo lo que podría resultar riesgoso para ambos y lo lanzaron al fuego, incluso de noche el calor era sofocante, pero se sentía tranquilo al lado de la fogata que adornara, esa noche, lo que sería su patio trasero.

— Buenas noches — escuchó tras de sí, un hombre de unos treinta y cinco años hacia ingreso a su nueva propiedad, le habló en Inglés y por aquella diferenciación del acento descubrió que era un compatriota — Es una buena medida para los recién llegados — le extendió su mano y Shino contestó el saludo.

— Buenas noches, usted debe ser Hatake Kakashi— estando más cerca de él pudo notar que su cabellera era gris, algo que no había imaginado en un hombre tan joven.

— Así es, usted debe ser Shino Aburame, el doctor — Shino asintió en silencio — disculpe si soy entrometido, pero me dijeron que se trataba de un matrimonio.

— Exacto, la señora Aburame está dentro, ha sido un día agotador.

— Lo imagino. ¿Le parece si cenamos juntos? — la afabilidad del hombre no puedo menos que extrañarle, pero no quiso ser descortés.

— Claro, Xu Hen Go, dejó algo para poder mantenernos hasta mañana.

— Oh, sí, ella era la criada de los Thompson, es una buena mujer.

— He podido notarlo — el hombre le sonrió con calma.

— Bueno, iré a presentarme con la señora Aburame, si no le molesta desde luego — Shino negó — luego traeré algo para que bebamos — sin decir más el hombre procedió a desaparecer dentro de su nuevo hogar, una casa que parecía caerse pero que, por lo que veía, había sobrevivido a muchos de sus anteriores dueños.

_"Tal vez con nosotros ocurra los mismo"_

Se quedó ahí observando la pira funeraria que eran los restos de los Thompson y sus pequeñas hijas, el viaje había sido extenuante y se sentía muy cansado, cuando las llamas disminuyeron, giró la vista hacia el cielo, sacudió la cabeza y siguiendo a su agradable compatriota desapareció tras la muralla negra de madera, que era su nuevo hogar.

* * *

_N/A: Segundo capitulo... que espero atraiga a más de los 0 lectores que he tenido, pero en fin, la historia seguirá, a quién se dé el tiempo de leerla, quizás quiera compartir sus impresiones y dejar un review, sin molestar más, me despido._

_Atte.-_

_Brujhah.-_


	3. 1 Día

**Ino**

**1er Día**

* * *

Hatake Kakashi había abandonado Konoha cuando ella solo era una niña. Por lo que su presencia repentina en tan deplorable lugar no pudo menos que extrañarla y aliviarle en partes iguales. Su padre le había hablado, no en pocas ocasiones, de él. Su trato afable y la forma en la cual le explicó el funcionamiento de aquella pequeña villa para extranjeros, predispusieron su carácter. Resultaba un alivio que un hombre educado y culto le dirigiera la palabra sin utilizar el tono de indiferente cortesía con el que su marido le trataba. Cuando se presentaron, él, muy gentilmente, recordó de inmediato a su padre y madre, aunque no la molestó con anécdotas graciosas, al parecer su _único vecino _era un hombre muy suspicaz.

— El cólera atacó repentinamente a los Thompson— dijo — pero a diferencia de ustedes, ellos ya habían establecido una vida acá, llegaron con los británicos hace unos diez años y fueron a los únicos que no expulsaron.

— ¿Cree usted que el ánimo no es muy propicio para los Japoneses?

— No es que lo crea, puedo afirmarlo, se dice que el emperador está tratando de impulsar a la dinastía Quing desde que invadieron Manchuria y como usted verá eso no es algo que agrade a la república popular. Por lo que le recomendaría, si es que tiene ropas tradicionales, no las use, lo mismo para su esposo, es arriesgarse a que los extremistas le corten el cuello.

— En la embajada alemana se nos recomendó lo mismo — interrumpió de pronto Shino, en medio de la penumbra que era su nuevo hogar Ino pudo notar que venía sudado y, como siempre, serio.

— Es lo más adecuado, pueden decir lo que quieran sobre nuestras diferencias, pero un japonés vestido de occidental, puede pasar por un chino muy educado— Ino no pudo evitar reír ante aquél comentario tan racista, pero se guardó rápidamente el gesto.

Su esposo avanzó hacia ellos y procedió a sentarse.

— Seguramente estarán extrañando el sake — Kakashi sacó un pequeño recipiente de arcilla y tres _sakazuki_, lo que hizo que Ino extendiera aún más su sonrisa. Le sorprendió la forma en que Shino bebió su porción y Kakashi le sonrió cuando pidió un poco más — ¿Cómo es su chino? — preguntó de pronto.

— Bastante bueno — contestó su esposo.

— De todas maneras no se arriesgue, hableles en inglés conocen poco el idioma, creerán que como yo, han vuelto a ver la magia de la república China, por lo que si es de ideas expansionistas guárdeselas, además no deben preocuparse por Hama, la anciana que esta tarde los ayudó, es sorda y los manchúes le cortaron la lengua hace diez años— Ino alzó las cejas.

— La confidente perfecta… — cuando levantó la vista Kakashi le observaba con atención, le sonrió de inmediato y aquél gesto le produjo desconfianza.

— Me dijeron que podría obtener la ayuda del jefe militar a cargo… el coronel Gaara ¿no?

— Buena suerte con él, es un nacionalista.

— ¿Qué lo mantiene a usted acá? — preguntó de pronto, intrigada de que un compatriota llevara tanto tiempo en el filo del peligro.

— Es lo que me ordenaron, no hay mayor misterio — Ino asintió, pero le pareció que él mentía, de todas maneras le sonrió — lo que me resulta una contradicción completa es que tan joven matrimonio haya decidido venir voluntariamente a una zona tan peligrosa, si no es el cólera, seguramente los nacionalistas los matarán.

— No fue voluntariamente — dijo Ino.

— Como usted Kakashi-san, fuimos designados por nuestro gobierno— en aquél momento a Ino le pareció que su invitado se movía con más cautela. Shino se le quedó mirando y tal cual lo hiciera con ella, le sonrió.

— Supongo que usted, señora Aburame, decidió acompañar a su esposo — fue su momento de ser cínica.

— Exacto, soy su esposa, debo ir donde él vaya.

— Además asumo que la situación en Shanghái no es tan diferente — agregó.

— Tiene usted razón, con la diferencia que allá si saben que somos japoneses.

Cualquier comentario posterior a ese quedó en el olvido cuando desde lo lejos se sintió el retumbar de los tambores. Su cara debió haber sido el mismo poema que la que ostentaba su marido, Kakashi mucho más tranquilo les dijo:

— Hasta que esto no pase, deberán acostumbrarse, son los rituales locales que buscan alejar el espíritu de la muerte.

Ino cogió un abanico, le había acompañado durante todo el trayecto y comenzó sacudirlo en su dirección, era vago alivio, el aire que salía de este era tan caliente como el que le rodeaba.

— Bueno, extraño el control de Shanghái, hace poco violaron a una de las monjas — Kakashi cerró los ojos y negó con pesar.

— ¿Y el coronel Gaara no hizo nada?

— Claro, colgó a uno de los muchachos que lo hizo, pero les aseguro que lo lamentó más que lo que le pasó a la pobre monja, intenté de que se fueran, siquiera ese ejemplo les sirvió… malditas sean — se produjo un tenso silencio y todos bebieron un poco más de sake, Ino no dejaba de pensar en lo horrible de aquél lugar, mirar a su alrededor y ver aquellas paredes tan endebles le provocaba toda la desconfianza del mundo. ¿A tanto había llegado el rencor de su marido que con tal de atemorizarla, él mismo se exponía a morir?

No estaba segura y, claramente, Shino la odiaba demasiado como para hacer algo por ella.

¿Se lo merecía?

— Bueno ¿Al menos están vacunados? — Shino asintió en silencio.

— Fue obligatorio antes de salir de Shanghái — agregó ella sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor.

— Sin embargo no es seguro, por lo que sé los Thompson estaban vacunados — agregó su esposo — me gustaría ver sus tumbas — pidió a Kakashi, nuevamente Ino se sorprendió, pero su invitado solo sonrió y contestó.

— Mañana a primera hora podemos ir — Shino asintió sin decir nada más.

Los tambores continuaron durante largas horas, variando sus ritmos de autómatas a furiosos, le parecía que esas gentes estaban invocando a una tormenta, imitando con el ritmo el sonido de los truenos con la única intención de espantar a la muerte, ella quería más, quería que esa tormenta arrasara con todos, con su desvencijada choza, con ella y con Shino. Sin embargo nada de eso ocurrió, solo continuaron ahí metódicos y continuos… era para volverse loca.

Ella no había visto el río a su llegada, pero no le fue difícil saber que se encontraba cerca, aún por encima de aquél escándalo podía escuchar las aguas moviéndose en un suave arrullo, completamente ajenas al ritual que buscaba purgar al pueblo. Quizás, esa noche, en medio del bullicio podría llegar caminando hasta el, dejarse llevar por las aguas… quizás los habitantes del pueblo, que no le habían visto llegar, la tomaran por un espíritu de cabello claro y ojos rasgados. Quizás creyeran que con su sacrificio la muerte se iba del lugar; una vaga esperanza para los supersticiosos, solo para mostrarles la verdad; la muerte no se iría con ella.

Siquiera tenía el valor para suicidarse… No, era una estupidez. Sabía que el tiempo curaba todo incluso un corazón roto. Era eso lo que le había tenido a mal traer durante todos esos días; la traición de Albretch, un hombre por quién había dado todo, por quien había olvidado todo; honor, educación a su familia… a su esposo.

"_Que estúpida"_

No pudo evitar el puchero que se formó en su rostro, quería llorar y quería que alguien la consolara, que perdonaran su error, pero siquiera tenía algo, cualquier cosa, que pudiera causarle un mínimo de confort. Shino había quemado toda la indumentaria de los Thompson y esa noche dormirían sobre camillas de juncos en el suelo, el olor a desinfectante se mezclaba con el calor haciendo que su respiración se volviera densa y lenta. Quería al menos una almohada en la cual pudiera hundir su rostro y llorar sin que nadie más escuchara sus gemidos.

Sentía tanta pena, pero así mismo sentía mucha, mucha vergüenza. Lo único que parecía minimizar aquél sentimiento era la rabia que estaba comenzando a inundarla, rabia contra ese mísero pueblo, rabia contra sí misma y, por sobre todo, contra su esposo.

Se quedó dormida mientras obligaba a sus sentimientos a calmarse al son de los tambores, auto convenciéndose de que todo aquello se lo había buscado. Fue un error de su parte subestimar a Shino, creer que había inspirado en él tal estado de admiración que podría perdonarle todo, incluso aquella infidelidad.

Qué tontería, hasta para el rencor su marido era una persona lógica.

Conocía casos en que los hombres se divorciaban de sus mujeres en medio del escándalo, en aquellos casos Konoha no era diferente al resto del mundo, cuando ese tipo de sucesos ocurrían en medio del círculo social en el cual ellos se movían la mujer era abandonada tanto por su esposo como por su propia familia, el honor obliga a los padres a enceguecerse ante las desgracias que el desafortunado pecador pudiera cometer, otros cometían castigo físico, algunos, generalmente lo más enamorados pagaban con la misma moneda, hasta que todo el amor que pudo haberlo unido a otro se desvanece en un círculo de miseria y desprecio. Shino no hizo nada de ello, ni un escándalo, no le golpeo y tampoco se buscó otra mujer.

Pero había algo en toda esa calma lógica de su marido que la inquietaba, que le hacía desconfiar de él. Ya con anterioridad resultaba imposible el saber que pasaba por su cabeza y precisamente cuando Ino creía haber entendido como es que todo funcionaba con él, las puertas y ventanas de aquél edificio llamado Shino se cerraron a perpetuidad. Así que, exactamente, su marido no había hecho nada esperable, con la mayor de las cortesías le arrastró a Mei Tan Fu, en medio de la muerte por el cólera y la posibilidad de encontrar su cadáver en algún recóndito lugar violada por los nacionalistas.

Todo eso hablaba muy bien de ella, Kakashi lo había dejado entrever; era la esposa abnegada que incluso a ese infierno acompañaba a su marido. Porque lo amaba demasiado para dejarlo a solas.

"_Shino me odia demasiado para siquiera mostrar su desprecio"_

Sus sueños la devolvieron a Shanghái y a Konoha, mezclando recuerdos de Albretch con los de su padre; _"A mí también me resulta confuso el Japonés ¿Qué tal si usamos un lenguaje neutral?"_

Sintió como la madera crujía bajo ella, lo normal era dormirse olvidando todo pero supo perfectamente que la dureza bajo su cuerpo no era su habitación en Shanghái, ni su futon en Konoha; alguien se movía sigiloso fuera de su cuarto y cuando recordó que Shino saldría con Kakashi, solo se giró y dio la espalda al trozo de madera agrietada que hacía de puerta en su habitación.

No imaginaba estar tan cansada. Claramente el viaje, solo en ese momento evidenciaba todo su peso. Pero en cuanto aquellos ruidos le despertaron durante la mañana, entendió que no quería hacer nada durante ese día, que necesitaba dejar reposar su cuerpo en medio de aquella pesadez tan húmeda y soporizante, que su cabeza solo quería olvidar y huir a su interior, en donde los recuerdos de un futuro prometedor le esperaban, en donde estaba su familia y Albretch era el príncipe que había ido a rescatarla.

"_¿Quién era el joven alegre que paseó contigo ayer?"_

"_¿Quién?"_

"_El extranjero"_

"_Oh, se llama Albretch, trabaja en la embajada Alemana"_

A la mañana siguiente tenía el cuello como una tabla y, sus brazos, se sentían igual. El solo moverlos o bajarlos le producían un dolor molesto. El incorporarse para ella también fue un padecimiento, desde la base de su cuello hasta el final de su espalda dolía, molestas punzadas de los juncos que parecían haberse fundido con su cuerpo. La luz del día se colaba por las pequeñas rendijas de aquella casa tan desvencijada y por primera vez, en semanas, Ino sintió algo parecido a una brisa fresca rozar su rostro.

Cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió se encontró de vuelta en Konoha, en la casona de su padre, observando el jardín en donde este cuidaba de sus flores, estaba llegando el otoño, podía sentirlo en el aire que golpeaba con suavidad sus mejillas. Habló algo a su padre, pero este pareció no escucharle, en cambio la sombra de Shino apareció tras ella y cuando su padre se volteó a saludarlos su cara era de reproche, llena de vergüenza.

"_Lo lamento Shino"_ dijo él y pasando de ella la abandonó.

No pudo tolerarlo, se llevó las manos al rostro y ahí comenzó a sollozar.

Parpadeó con rapidez para notar que aún seguía recostada, su cuello y brazos seguían como tabla, en eso el sueño no la había confundido. Por el vago ruido de los pájaros en el exterior entendió que la hora del desayuno ya había pasado. El piso de madera sonaba allá en donde Hama se movía. Sus sueños estaban empeorando, lo que claramente le hacía despertar de mal humor.

La pequeña mujer, vieja y seca como las hojas de invierno le lanzó una hosca mirada en cuando Ino hizo acto de aparición. Debía de ser por su apariencia sus la forma de sus ojos la denunciaba como oriental, el color de estos y su pelo era algo realmente extraño. Ya en Konoha la tomaban por una mestiza, lo cierto es que toda su familia paterna lo era, pero ya llevaban tanto tiempo en la aldea que sencillamente se les consideraba como un clan más.

Ahí no era lo mismo, los nacionalistas odiaban a los extranjeros sobre todo a los ingleses y desde que Japón se había anexado Manchuria a ellos los detestaban aún más. Por lo que, a pesar de que la mujer fuera sorda y muda Ino le habló en inglés, vio como le observaba con atención la boca y no pudo menos que concluir que sabía leer los labios, ya que en cuanto ella terminó de hablar la mujer le hizo señas hacia el pequeño comedor y ahí vio dos recipientes, un vaso de zumo y algo que parecía ser pan.

Ino asintió y, en bata, procedió a sentarse. Levantó el pañuelo principal y vio huevos revueltos y dos rebanadas de tomate, untó el pan en los huevos e hizo un corte en el tomate, lo probó, aún tenía la cáscara y estaba ácido. Dio un hondo respiro y se obligó a comer todo. Era el inicio de un nuevo día. El cual se vislumbraba tan horroroso como los anteriores.

* * *

Las tumbas estaban a poca profundidad, aquello era perceptible a primera vista. Además el hedor, claramente, no pasaba desapercibido.

Era algo nuevo para Shino, en su vida difícilmente había visto algo como aquello, generalmente todo atisbo de enfermedad era revisado a través de los instrumentos médicos y tecnológicos con los cuales trabajaba, ahí la enfermedad que había llevado a la tumba a esa familia se reducía solo a manchas que se movían de una manera difícil de predecir, algo sin espíritu y microscópico, imposible de percibir a primera vista, muy diferente del escenario que se extendía ante él; las cuatro tumbas de los señores Thompson y sus pequeñas hijas.

El sonido de los insectos en medio de aquél calor le hizo recordar su hogar, aquella pequeña villa escondida en medio de Japón, lejana a toda avance. Algo que, contrariamente a lo pensado, no le molestaba. Le gustaba la paz, en todas sus dimensiones aun cuando en ese lugar solo era un atisbo de ello, era una paz impuesta por las autoridades, pero se trataba de un vaso demasiado lleno como para moverlo con brusquedad o dejar que siguiera llenándose. En su hogar, en aquella pequeña villa no había manera alguna de sentirse inútil o despreciado, en medio de los suyos era alguien valioso, interesante y admirable. Ahí era un enemigo, un extranjero disfrazado que en un arranque de ira había decidido lo que era mejor para él y para su esposa.

"_Si tan solo Albretch hubiera aceptado"_

Pero no, el muy bastardo había resultado ser un completo imbécil.

Y no es que Shino tuviera algo en su contra. Albretch había sido el primero en darle la bienvenida, podían hablar con la misma altura de miras del tema que fuera. Cuando recién llegó a Shanghái lo acogió en su hogar un par de semanas e insistió en que Mieke le encontrara un buen lugar. Había rebasado el escudo de cortesía con el cual solía enfundarse, se había ganado su confianza. Que después Shino comenzara a ver en realidad a aquél hombre no le impacto en lo absoluto, después de todo era encantador, afable y gentil, era normal que las mujeres cedieran a sus encantos, no le parecía correcto, pero Shino sabía que un discurso moral de su parte era inapropiado. No podía calificarse como su amigo, pero si como un conocido de confianza, si Mieke sabía o no de las aventuras de su esposo, no era su problema, él sencillamente no estaba ahí para evidenciarlo, tampoco para encubrirlo.

Además también llegó a la conclusión de que en ese tipo de relaciones debían, necesariamente, ser de a dos. Algo decepcionado por la ligereza del alemán había entendido que este no era el único culpable, a sus amantes, diversas y variadas también les correspondía algo de responsabilidad. Quizás lo había excusado antes porque desde un principio le había agradado su compañía ya que se trataba de un hombre inteligente y lógico.

"_Cierto, lo lógico es que permaneciera con su esposa" _

Solo que jamás pensó que Ino fuera seducida de esa manera, él, confiando plenamente en ella, esperaba mucho, pero mucho más de su esposa. Él conocía la educación de las muchachas de Konoha y no pudo evitar preguntarse si es que Hinata Hyuga, su más cercana amiga habría reaccionado de aquella manera ante una situación similar. Había dado demasiado crédito a su esposa lo que, claramente, fue un error. En todo ello Ino, su mujer terminó siendo solo una variante, quizás si Albretch le hubiera dado más importancia, si realmente hubiera peleado por ella tal vez su desazón no sería tan grande y ella, desde luego, feliz. Pero no, Albretch solo la había tratado como un desvío, quizás interesante quizás no, pero un mero desvío del camino principal.

Aunque era posible que si, que aquél hombre si se hubiera enamorado de su esposa. ¿Habría arriesgado él su posición por una aventura, aunque esta estuviera enmarcada en el amor?

Albretch desde luego no, y le molestó saber que al menos él no tenía una respuesta clara.

Principalmente por que estando casado, jamás se arriesgaría a enamorarse de otra persona. Pero se había enamorado de Ino ¿no? una muchacha completamente diferente a lo que siempre supuso era la mujer adecuada. Solo que jamás había visto todos esos detalles como un defecto, le había gustado tal cual era. Ya sabía él que no era perfecto ¿Por que entonces debería exigir perfección en otros?

No podía, entonces, evitar pensar en las palabras de su esposa, único reclamo que había salido de sus labios. De hecho estas le mantuvieron todo el viaje desde Shanghái hasta ese lugar lleno de dudas ¿Había hecho bien en casarse con ella? ¿Cuál fue el error que la arrastró a los brazos de aquél hombre? ¿El amor?

Creía entender a qué se refería la gente cuando hablaba de ello, había observado con atención a sus padres y él mismo entendía que se necesitaba más que la sola tradición y el honor para llevar a cabo un matrimonio con esos resultados. ¿Duraría para siempre? ¿Serían felices sus padres?

Quizás la incompatibilidad de caracteres había minado el suyo.

Desde niño había observado a Ino, se movían en círculos sociales similares. Aunque, claramente, los campos de interés de ambos variaban, tal vez demasiado. Ella, como era la tradición en su país y aldea, se había vuelto una mujer a la espera del prometido adecuado. ¿Acaso nadie antes la había notado? ¿Qué pasó con Shikamaru o Chouji? Ambos eran excelentes partidos y desde que la conociera que ella estaba al lado de ellos, incluso era legendaria la cooperación de los herederos de aquellos tres clanes. Quizás, ambos, más conocedores del carácter de su esposa y más sabios habían dado un paso al lado, conscientes del _problema _que alguien como Ino podía significar. Él, en tanto, separó su destino de Konoha en cuanto entró en la adolescencia. Y al volver se había topado con ella, con su mirada indiferente y sus ojos azules, serenos y cautivadores.

"_Suficiente"_

Giró hacia su acompañante, le agradaba Kakashi, su serenidad y discreción eran características que para su padre siempre habían sido valorables. Imaginaba que con él ocurría lo mismo.

― ¿Conoció bien a los Thompson?― preguntó, Kakashi siquiera giró en su dirección, solo asintió y contestó.

― Eran una familia afable, siempre trataban de limar las asperezas entre el coronel Gaara y los recién llegados, las niñas eran adorables...

― ¿Quién se encargó de su funeral?

― Bueno, las monjas hicieron las mortajas de las niñas, pero en general los más cercanos

― ¿Usted no? ― Kakashi negó.

― En una ocasión Edward Thompson ayudó a… una conocida, siempre le estuve muy agradecido, traté de cuidarle cuando estuvo enfermo, pero me avergüenza decir que no fui de gran ayuda en su funeral… aunque con su esposa no tenía mucha relación ―se llevó una mano al mentón ― creo yo que no le agradaba ― Shino procedió a inclinarse, sacó un pañuelo y cubriéndose los dedos removió con cuidado la tierra de las tumbas.

― ¿Qué hace?

― ¿Cuándo murieron los Thompson? ― Kakashi quedó intrigado, no era como si profanaran una tumba, pero aquél gesto tan frío le inquieto.

― Hará unas tres semanas… ¿Por qué? ― Shino se levantó sin guardarse el pañuelo.

― Las tumbas están demasiado al ras de la superficie ― sentenció ― hay que cavar agujeros más profundos.

* * *

Pudo escuchar los pasos de su esposo, los únicos en la cabaña desde que Hama se marchara, avanzar tranquilos hasta la habitación que del otro lado del pasillo, Shino reclamara como suya. Luego los escuchó alejarse y la puerta de la entrada resonó cuando él se marchó.

Al principio del viaje, constantemente, Shino buscaba al menos su comodidad… o fruto de su educación, fingía hacerlo. Pero ya en los últimos tramos, poco antes de llegar a Mei Tan Fu, parecía cada vez menos interesado en tratar con ella, así que el que le ignorara y pasara de ella no podía menos que convencerla de que todo vestigio del amor que tan estoicamente le profesara había desaparecido.

Había creído que Shino buscaba alejarla de su hogar, amigos y familia con el fin de hacerle la vida imposible, de torturarla ya fuera física o mentalmente de tal manera que ella se viera imposibilitada de pedir ayuda. Pero no, Shino la ignoraba todo lo que podía, era cortes cuando ella le dirigía la palabra y, al pasar al lado de su puerta sin siquiera preguntarse si es que se encontraba ahí, le dio a entender que realmente no le importaba si es se mantenía en la cabaña o no.

"_Podría huir tranquilamente"_

Pero tampoco para eso tenía el valor, ya fuera por miedo al cólera o a los nacionalistas solo se quedó ahí, recostada en la alfombra de juncos que era su cama.

El silencio invadió la estancia e Ino se concentró en los ruidos del exterior, más allá de la madera y el río, una carreta pasaba cerca de su hogar ¿Qué tanto? No habría sabido decirlo, más allá risas de niños que chapoteaban en algún lugar del río resguardándose, sin duda, del calor. Algunos metros más allá pájaros, podían ser gorriones o canarios, Ino no sabría establecer la diferencia entre uno y otro. Pero lo cierto es que tampoco importaba, solo eran ruidos y todos le mostraban que indiferentes a su pena, rabia o dolor, el mundo seguía. Estuviera ella dispuesta o no.

Ahí escondida en su habitación el sopor comenzó a ganarle la batalla por su cordura, cerró los ojos con la intención de volver a su interior, de ver a los suyos, ver su hogar y ver al hombre que la enamoró, aquél que permitió que los separan, que la alejaran de él. Pero no había nada, solo oscuridad y el ruido de una carreta, las risas de unos niños y oscuridad, profunda e inminente, estaba tras ella y solo bastaba dejarse caer para ser engullida, para que el dolor y la tristeza desaparecieran, para finalmente ser borrada del recuerdo de todos.

"_Que frágil es la existencia"_

Y la suya más que todas.

― ¿Ino? ― escuchó, luego el trozo de madera que era su puerta sonó tres veces, las veces que Shino golpeó para volver a llamarla ― ¿Ino, estas ahí? ― se incorporó sintiendo la dureza de su _cama_ y dos lágrimas contenidas cayeron por sus mejillas, se pasó la mano con rapidez por el rostro y las secó ― ¿Ino…

― Si, ya voy ― contestó desganada colocándose de pie, cogió su bata y se la anudó antes de abrir la puerta.

Le pareció ver algo parecido a la conmoción y la sorpresa en los ojos de su marido, pero el gesto desapareció de inmediato.

― Han traído tu cama ― dijo él retrocediendo.

Aquellas palabras parecieron despertarla, miró a su alrededor y noto que el aire estaba más fresco y que el sol se ocultaba, el cielo tenía un color purpura azulado; nuevamente se había quedado dormida sin notarlo, pero al saber que un desconocido entraría a su actual residencia decidió que debía lucir más presentable.

― Bien ― contestó, Shino giró el rostro en cuanto ella hizo el ademán de mirarlo y sin decir nada más se retiró, situación que aprovecho para ir al lavabo.

No existía el agua potable en aquél pequeño pueblo, toda era sacada de los pozos y, obviamente, del río. Se suponía que la ubicación de su hogar era privilegiada ya que se encontraban cerca de este, suponía que los Thompson llenaban un gigantesco barril pero este también había sido consumido por las llamas, junto al resto del mobiliario.

Había un espejo, pequeño y descascarado a la mitad, había llevado consigo uno de mejor calidad, pero por órdenes de su marido nada saldría de las maletas más que lo indispensable, al parecer no quería correr el riesgo de que sus cosas, las de ambos, estuvieran en contacto con alguno de los lugares en que los Thompson pudieron haber muerto.

Aun así Ino pudo ver el aspecto terrible de su rostro, incluso con la poca luz que entraba a aquél lugar de su cabaña podía notar las ojeras que apagaban el usual brillo de su mirada, no era mucho lo que podía hacer con ello, un pequeño recipiente con un poco de agua le ayudó a ordenar su cabello se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al notar que estaba quebradizo como la paja y opaco.

"_Parecieran siglos desde Shangai"_

Oficialmente solo habían pasado catorce días desde que tomaran el tren y cada día había sido más terrible que el anterior. El consuelo que debió suponer llegar a su destino de nada le sirvió cuando viera aquella casa, la habitación de las niñas y ahora la llegada de su cama.

Escuchó voces la de su esposo y Kakashi, pasos desconocidos y ordenes quedas o gentiles. Cuando se asomó, vio el armazón y después la colcha. Uno de los desconocidos pudo advertir su presencia y le miró con la misma hosquedad que Hama le había dedicado aquella mañana. Sintió miedo, pero no se movió.

Una vez que estuvieron fuera de la cabaña vio como Shino y Kakashi intercambiaban algunas palabras con los lugareños, luego ambos hombre entraron y comenzaron a sacar la mesa central.

― ¿Qué hacen? ― preguntó adelantándose.

― Sacamos la mesa querida ― contestó Shino con indiferencia, se había arremangado su camisa y soltado la corbata, Kakashi, quién solía vestir más informal le miró y sonrió con gracia. Para Ino era evidente que aquél hombre sabía mucho, pero mucho más de lo que aparentaba, sintió escalofríos y volvió a cerrarse la bata de lino estampada que había usado todo ese día, como si con ello pudiera protegerse del frío.

Se repitió el espectáculo del día anterior y cuando Kakashi le ofreció un poco de Sake, Shino prefirió derramarlo sobre la mesa y prenderle fuego. No le hacía en lo absoluto gracia ¿Acaso era el cambio de una _comodidad _por otra?

― ¿Dónde se supone que comeremos? ― preguntó molesta, solo Kakashi se giró hacia ella, Shino sin mirarla le contestó.

― Será temporal ― su calma le ofusco aún más, como si con ello pudiera solucionar todo. Respiró para poder tranquilizar las ganas que la estaban impulsando a ir al patio y abofetear a su marido, en cambió solo pudo azotar la puerta cuando volvió al pequeño comedor y vio la armazón de su cama. Perfecto no necesitaba la mesa estando encerrada, en su habitación con la cama bastaba.

Cogió la armazón metálica desde uno de sus bordes y trató de levantarla, aún se sentía débil, pero fue capaz de moverla, el ruido sin embargo resultó tan estridente como para despertar a todo el pueblo cercano, pero no le importó, pudo alzarlo de tal manera en que dos patas quedaron en el suelo y comenzó a arrastrarlo.

― ¿Qué haces? ― preguntó Shino asomándose por la puerta. Ino no se detuvo y cuando llegó al pasillo que daba a las habitaciones, volvió a levantar una de las partes del armazón para que este cupiera. Solo entonces contestó, también sin mirar a su marido como si llanamente no estuviera ahí y ella le hablara a la nada.

― Llevó esto a mi habitación ― Ino no lo vio ya que había desaparecido de la vista de su esposo, pero Shino, cansado negó. Se acercó a ella y desde el otro extremo cogió uno de los bordes, inmediatamente el ruido cesó y entre ambos pudieron llevar el armazón a la habitación de esta.

Inmediatamente y sin mirarlo, gesto que a su vez Shino correspondió, fue hacía el patio trasero y cogió la escoba desarmada que Hama usara para limpiar la casa. Cuando regresó la colcha ya estaba sobre el armazón e Ino se dio cuenta de que debía de ventilar la habitación. Alzo uno de los postigos de la única ventana de su cuarto y el viento se coló agitándole los cabellos, a lo lejos un trueno resonó y le respondieron los tambores tímidamente, sería otra noche más en la cual existía la posibilidad de ser arrastrada por una tormenta.

No le importó, era lo que quería, era lo que esperaba.

* * *

_N/A:_

_Doy las gracias a todos quienes dejaron sus reviews, ya que claramente estas ayudan al autor a continuar con mayor celeridad la historia._

_Contestando algunos de los reviews que repitieron un par de preguntas, solo podría decir que si y no, la historia seguirá teniendo semejanzas a la película, pero no será calcada a esta, me di cuenta que hacerla de manera rápida sería llanamente "dibujar" a Shino sobre Walter (interpretado por Norton) y lo mismo con Ino y Naomi, y dejar que todo siguiera su curso. _

_Pero luego me dije que esto era un fic, si bien la historia tomará otros caminos, me pareció bien profundizar en la cabeza de ambos personajes, como es que ese miedo, rencor y frustración cambian con el paso del tiempo. _

_En fin..._

Ahora los agradecimientos correspondientes:

**A Luna07, Llanca x su doble review, Ragdoll Physics, Zhura y, especialmente a Hibari-sempai. **


End file.
